Sonny Goes to Disney World
by UltimatelyDelightful
Summary: Sonny goes to Disney World with her cast, So Random for vacation. But ends up forced to go with Mackenzie Falls. Will this trip finally end their feud? Or will it end up like a peace picnic or camping trip?
1. New Adventure

**Hi! Its me! Now for this story I well try my best not to get distracted and not finish this story lol well first fanfic! See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Adventure**

"Guys guys!" Sonny said running into the prop house as perky as usual.

"Sonny cant you see I'm in the middle of building my catapult, apparently someone broke mine!" Zora said stopping what she was doing and looking at Nico and Grady.

"Hey it's not our fault, your snake was in front of us we made a run for it-" Nico got cut off by Zora

"And fell on my catapult" Zora finished his sentence and went back to fixing her catapult.

"Anyways, I was walking over here and Marshall stopped me and told me incredible news!" Sonny said with a big smile on her face.

"Your leaving!" Tawni shouted out stopping from filing her nails with excitement.

"No-" Sonny got cut off

"They finally found out Zora has a snake?" Nico said looking at Sonny then back at Zora.

"No-" Sonny got cut off again.

"They finally invented cheese yogurt!" Grady said. Everyone looked at Grady with a confused look.

"It could happen." Grady said looking at everyone.

"Grady do you have a girlfriend?" Tawni said with a smile.

"No" Grady sad looking down.

"Well get one." Tawni wiped the smile of her face and glared at him.

"Ok guys Marshall told me that we are gonna go on vacation!" Sonny said clapping her hands thrilled. Everyone had a big smile on their faces by the word _vacation_.

"Marshall said we should have a break seen we have worked so hard and seen its summer we would go to ready… Disneyworld!" Sonny said clapping her hands again with thrill by the word _Disneyworld_. Sonny always wanted to go, when she was only 2, every single summer she use to go with her mom and dad and they stayed there for 3 days and at the last day and the end of the day they would go on the Ferris wheel and look at the view before leaving. But seen her dad left her and her mom they haven't had a chance to go but her mom decided to trust Sonny with her cast to Disneyworld. So she was thrilled that she gets to share her memory with her friends that are like family to her.

"This is gonna be awesome to take a break from the food in the cafeteria, and best of all from Chad Dylan Pooper." Tawni said and all of them laughed.

"What could possibly go wrong now!" Grady said putting his hands in back of his head.

"Hey randoms you excited to come with us to so called Disneyworld" Chad said with a tone of boredom leaning against the wall. Everyone had a fear on their faces and screamed. This is not how I imagined my summer vacation to be.

~_So far so great theme~_

* * *

**Click that pretty button you know you want to!**

**-shows plate of virtual cookies and milk behind me- click the button that could help and u could get them!**


	2. Packing Up

**Hi again! I got bored so I wrote the chapter today well see ya at the bottom :D by the way I bought virtual pizza and virtual soda for you while you read -gives out-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Packing Up**

Everyone was gasping for air with a fear look on everyone face.

"Well you people should look yourselves in the mirror." Chad said being offended.

"Wait wait wait, we are going on the vacation with… you?" Nico said pointing at Chad.

"That's right cloudy!" Chad clicked his tongue and left.

"Ugh what a jerk." Sonny said rolling her eyes and turning to face everyone. Everyone agreed.

~_Next day later in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room~_

Sonny and Tawni were packing up. Sonny sighed

"I can't believe we are gonna have to go to Disneyworld with Chad Dylan Pooper and his snobby cast." Sonny said while putting clothes in the suitcase. Then Sonny finished packing and turned to see 3 suitcases.

"Tawni we are gonna go to Disneyworld for 3 days and come back were not moving to Disneyworld." Sonny said with hands on her hips.

"I only have my make up in this suitcase and clothes in these 2." Tawni said pointing at the suitcase with one hand on her hip. Then Nico, Grady, and Zora came in with a suitcase.

"You guys ready!" Grady asked with smiles on all their faces.

"Yup" Sonny said going out the door dragging her suitcase.

"Let's go" Tawni said dragging her suitcases both hands dragging a suitcase with her other suitcase on her shoulder. They waited outside for the private bus and Mackenzie falls.

"How long does it take for them to pack for only 3 days to a theme park." Zora said patently

"Don't you mean theme world?" Grady said chuckling. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Nico said glaring at him with a confused face.

"Well if it was a theme park then it would be Disney park." Grady said. Sonny rolled her eyes and spotted the Mackenzie falls cast coming this way.

"Well it toke you people long enough." Sonny shouted out to them. Then the so random cast turned around

"Hey it was hard to pick the clothes I wanted to bring to Disneyworld. Marta said putting her a hand on her hip.

"Ok I know we all aren't friends so n we at least stay away from each other in Disneyworld." Sonny said shrugging.

"No can do one of the reasons I got you guys in this is so you could end the feud once and for all." Marshall said coming towards us with a suitcase.

"Trust me Marshall I've tried peace picnic and camping it's hard to stop the feud." Sonny said putting one hand on her hip. Then they saw the bus make a stop in front of them and they went inside the bus.

"Ok so I have decide to make you sit next to the person you hate the most so you can start the bond." Marshall said looking at a paper with the names of the order everyone will sit with. Everyone groaned

" Zora and Skyler, Nico and Marta, Sonny and Chad, Grady and Chastity, and Ferguson and Tawni." Marshall said looking over the paper. Everyone groaned again.

"You whine again I'm gonna make you share a room with the person you hate the most." Marshall said sitting down. Everyone cheered and sat down next to the person their suppose to sit with.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed it and once again click that button down there when you click you well help me and I bet you would love to help a person all you gotta go is click the button :D oh and I hope you enjoyed your pizza! Peace out suckahs!**


	3. Arrival

**Hello! Here is chapter 3! Enjoy and see ya at the bottom! Oh and there's a snack table over there if ya want some while reading -pulls tables next to me- :D By the way I don't know how many hours it takes to go from California to Disney. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

Everyone was silent and not talking to the person next to them. Sonny was next to the window and she was looking out the window trying to make time fly. Sonny sighed. It was so silent and the chair was really comfy and she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Chad was already asleep most people were asleep to. Then Sonny moved and she put her head on Chad's shoulder not knowing what her head was on but she felt comfortable.

~_5 hours later close to Disney~_

Sonny wakes up and noticing that she has been sleeping on Chad's shoulder but Chad haven't woken up yet. So Sonny scrubbed her eyes and listened to her ipod and looking out the window. Then Chad woke up.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty." Chad said smirking and scrubbing his eyes.

"It's the afternoon Chad." Sonny said smirking back. Chad looked at his watch.

"Time flies when your sleeping." Chad said. Sonny toke out her phone put head sets on and cup her hands on the screen and watched Mackenzie falls.

"What are you watching?" Chad said.

"Nothing." Sony said pausing it and hide it between her legs. Chad looked in the back of the bus then at the front looking for something to do. Then the bus suddenly stopped.

"Ok were here!" Marshall said. Everyone cheered. Sonny was smiling and got herself ready. Everyone got up with their suitcase and walking towards the door to get out the bus shoving their way. Of course the Mackenzie falls people shoved the so random cast and got out first. The so random cast rolled their eyes and went out the bus. Then Marshall got out of the bus and the bus left.

"Ok kids first we are gonna unpack then we are gonna go eat and we all well be able to go ride whatever, I'm letting you all only for today to be free." Marshall said looking at the paper with the schedule. Everyone cheered. Then everyone followed Marshall to the room to unpack.

"Ok so this side well be the Mackenzie falls and this side the so random cast." Marshall said pointing at the rooms.

"Ok so the girls of so random in this room and the boys of so random in this room." Marshall said looking at the cast.

"It's bad enough I have to share a room in California with Sonny but I have to share a room in Disneyworld with Sonny and Zora now?" Tawni said pouting. Sonny rolled her eyes. Then they went to their rooms.

"I get this bed!" Tawni said putting her suitcase on the bed. Zora opened a closet.

"It's like they now I'm here!" Zora said closing the closet. Sonny rolled her eyes while unpacking.

"Well I'm done unpacking you guys wanna come eat?" Sonny said opening the door.

"No thanks I'm gonna stay here applying my make up." Tawni said grabbing her make up. Sonny rolled her eyes and went out side and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry Chad I'm just on my way to go eat." Sonny said.

"Without the rest of chuckle city?" Chad said smirking.

"Yea I'm sure Nico and Grady got a head start and Tawni-" Sonny got cut off.

"Good for you." Chad said and left with his cast behind him. Sonny rolled her eyes and went to a restaurant. She sat down and looked at the menu.

"Hey look who is in this restaurant to." Chad said looking over at Sonny.

"Wonder where the other randoms are." Chastity said eating her spaghetti.

"They probably relieved that she's to bubbly all the time and kicked her out." Marta said and everyone laughed.

"What well you have ma'am?" The waiter asked Sonny with a paper and paper in hand.

"Umm I'll have soda and spaghetti." Sonny said to the waiter. The waiter wrote the order down.

"Coming right up." The waiter said and left. Sonny sighed and waited for her food.

* * *

**Well I'm gonna pause there so you know what to do! Click that button I know you wanna! :D**


	4. Hide!

**Hi! So I wanna thank everyone that has reviewed you know who you are and that has subscribed and put my story to your favorites :P which my best friend which her user is kim9800 subscribed and put my story to fave thank you my good friend :P well see ya at bottom and u know -points to snack table- :P**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hide!**

Sonny waited for her food to come when suddenly Chad came up to her and sat on the chair across her.

"what's up random?" Chad said smirking.

"Why you stalking me Cooper." Sonny said quickly with no expression on her face.

"I'm not stalking you I came with my cast here cause we like spaghetti." Chad said crossing his arms.

"Right." Sonny said casually. Then the waiter came with soda and a plate full of spaghetti and set it in front of Sonny on the table.

"Your order ma'am." The waiter said and walked away. Sonny grabbed her fork and began eating.

"Well have fun." Chad said and walked back to his table. Then his cast came up to him.

"Hey Chad you ready to go? We are gonna go to tower of terror." Ferguson said.

"No thanks I'll catch up with you guys later I'm gonna stay here with my favorite random." Chad said and looked at Sonny. Sonny looked at him with a confused look.

"Favorite random?" Sonny said surprised.

"Yea well don't be to surprised I charm girls." Chad smirked.

"Right." Sonny said. Even if she knew that he just charms every girl she still blushed a little and continued eating.

'_He is so cute' Sonny said in her mind._

'_she is so cute' Chad said in his mind._ Then Sonny was done with her food and the waiter came up to her with the check.

"Your check ma'am." The waiter said giving her the check.

"Holy cow" Sonny said with her eyes wide.

"I'll pay for you." Chad said giving the waiter the money.

"How come you have more money?" Sonny said.

"I'm on Mackenzie falls duh." Chad said sounding obvious. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm gonna go ride of some rides." Sonny said getting up.

"Do you wanna come with us to tower of terror?" Chad questioned.

"Chad why are you being so nice to me?" Sonny said with a confused tone.

"Well cant a falls ask a random if they want to go on a ride with his cast." Chad said.

"I don't think that's possible but anyways I'm actually scared of those kinds of rides." Sonny said shrugging and not looking at Chad's face knowing he well laugh at her.

"Oh come on it's not gonna kill you or anything I mean you just gonna sit with no belt at all and it well go up and down like 6 feet really fast." Chad said.

"Well that sure made it better." Sonny said being sarcastic.

"Oh come on." Chad said.

"Ugh fine but we won't speak a word about this to so random." Sonny said with a finger up.

"Deal." Chad said and both of them walked out.

* * *

**Well I'm gonna pause there I got tired lol well hope you enjoyed it and u know what to do! Peace out suckahs!**


	5. Tower of Terror

**Hello! Here is my chapter 5! See ya at bottom xD**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tower of Terror**

Sonny and Chad were half way to the tower of terror until they saw Nico and Grady on their way to the ride after tower of terror.

"Uh oh Nico and Grady is coming over here." Sonny said. Chad turned around and saw them.

"Get behind the bushes and I'll stay here." Chad said pointing at the bushes. Sonny ran and jumped in the bushes and Chad stayed in the line with his cast like nothing happened.

"Chad." "Chad." Grady and Nico said passing Chad.

"Randoms." Chad said.

"Have you seen Sonny?" Nico asked Chad.

"Yea she's in that place called I don't care" Chad said making it obvious for them that he doesn't care. Nico rolled his eyes and left with Grady by his side. Chad watched them leave and then signaled Sonny that the coast is clear.

"That was close." Sonny said taking off the leaves of her shirt.

"Yea." Chad said. They both moved up on the line and they were next in line.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sonny asked Chad looking up at the tower that seem to be the sized of Godzilla, probably even bigger**.**

"Don't worry it's just a ride your not gonna die as long as CDC is here your safe." Chad said smirking. Sonny rolled her eyes. Then Sonny saw the people coming out of the tower of terror they were with their hair messed up and some were holding their stomach some kids came out looking like they were crazy and some came out shuddering with their eyes wide. Sonny bit her lip and started being nervous. Then they opened tower of terror for the next group to come in then Sonny and Chad with his cast and some other people went in and sat down Sonny and Chad went to the back and sat down and buckled their belts**.**Sonny saw the door closing and she closed her eyes. Then they started moving up slowly. Quickly Sonny held on to Chad's hand. Then the elevator opened the door and everyone there was the view of Disneyworld and we saw the castle.

"Sonny look at the view." Chad said and Sonny opened her eyes.

"Wow, hey look the castle!" Sonny said to Chad and let go of his hand to point at the castle. Then suddenly the elevator dropped and it dropped really really fast that everyone hair were up. Sonny screamed with her eyes closed a lot of people were screaming. The elevator went up and down really fast over and over again. When suddenly it stopped and the doors opened for everyone to get out. Sonny was frozen with her eyes wide open.

Chad took his off and looked at Sonny and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sonny?" Chad said still waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Sonny said snapping out of her fear.

"Come on." Chad said. Sonny ran out of the elevator. Then Chad went beside her.

"Stupid ride look what it did to my hair! I'm gonna have to sue the people that made the rides." Chad said fixing his hair. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I shall never get on that ride again." Sonny said not wanting to remember it.

"Didn't you have fun?" Chad said.

"Fun is not going up and down faster then like a cheetah could run and not that high either you know back in Wisconsin fairs didn't have those type of rides." Sonny said with a hand on her hip. Chad rolled his eyes and smirked.

'_She's so cute when she talks about Wisconsin stupid cute." Chad said in his head._

"Well I better go before my casts gets worries." Sonny chuckled and showed her bright smile and left. Chad turned to his cast and catches up to them and goes to another ride.


	6. Frenemis

**Hello and thanks for everyone who reviewed and all that stuff and by the way I have never went on tower of terror and also I haven't gone to Disney sense I was like 5 or something so I might not remember :P**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Frenemies **

"Oh there you guys are." Sonny said walking to a bench with the so random cast sitting on it eating ice cream

"The question is where have you been we have been calling you saying to meet us here for ice cream." Tawni said.

"Well I was… uh." Sonny then remembered that she shouldn't say she was on a ride with Chad. They would never forgive her.

"Yea?"

"I was…" Sonny looked around for an excuse.

"In the bathroom." Sonny said in a high pitched voice.

"Ok then." Tawni told her sounding not so sure. Sonny sighed and sat next to Zora.

"So where do you guys wanna go when your done eating?" Sonny asked. Nico checks his watch to see what time it is.

"Well it's six so we have time to ride rides." Nico said shrugging. Everyone agreed.

"Oh hey I got an idea how about we go to animal kingdom so we could see the tree of life!" Sonny said smiling.

"I always wanted to see it." Zora said grinning at Sonny.

"Sure why not." Chad said walking toward the so random cast with his cast. Everyone got startled.

"Oh gosh!" Sonny said jumping off her seat and she put her hand to her chest.

"Why would you want to go with us?" Tawni said putting a hand on her hip.

"First of all we were gonna go their and second it might be interesting to go with the randoms." Chad said shrugging and smirking.

"Um ok." Sonny said. The Mackenzie falls cast walked and the so random cast went walking in back of them with a weird expression on their face. The so random cast caught up to the Mackenzie falls cast and both cast were silent feeling awkward around each other. Sonny sighed breathing the fresh air of the theme park or theme world how Grady said.

"So…" Sonny said trying to break the silence.

"Uh you guys… enjoying Disney world?" Sonny said trying to make a conversation.

"Yea I guess." Chad said scratching the back of his head also thinking of something to talk about.

"Good good." Sonny said nodding. Chad also nodded.

"Yea." What an awkward moment for both the cast sense they never talk to each other.

"Um… What do you guys want to talk about?" Sonny said turning around to her and Chad's cast. Everyone shrugged.

"Oh hey look the tree of life!" Chastity said pointing at the huge tree.

"Wow it looks so much like in the movie." Sonny said. Everyone nodded glaring at the huge amazing tree.

"Oh hey I almost forgot I have my camera!" Zora said.

"Oh how about we take a picture with the tree!" Sonny said grinning. Everyone agreed and went in front of the tree.

"Say Disney!" Zora said. Everyone made a pose and surprisingly close to each other like how friends would wrap their arms around each other to take a picture.

"Chad smile." Zora said. Everyone looked at Chad.

"yea Chad smile this might be the last time we would all take a picture together." Marta said to him.

"Fine" Chad smiled at the camera. Zora took the picture.

"Awww that's the longest time we were around each other not killing each other." Zora said saying it like it was a special time. Everyone went behind Zora to look at the picture. Sonny smiled wishing they would all just get along and everything would be great. Everyone was looking at each other smiling from the picture.

* * *

**I have decided to complete the story here! Sorry if some may have thought this was anti-climactic! **

**I give my thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorite! **

**See you on my next story!**


End file.
